Enca
---- Enca (エンカ Enka) or commonly known by the inhabitants as Enca, The Isle of Storms (小島魔風の園佳, Kojima Makaze no Enka) is a country south of Sin. Infamous for its storms, Enca faces winters filled with lightning and rain that shower down upon the land and damage several buildings in many of its cities. This has made Enca quite the repelling choice for one to make home at but for many of its current residents is what they'd see as perfectly normal. The country is also widely notable for the many Lightning Magic users who originate from there, as the numerous thunderstorms seem to help the training of Lightning magic usage there. Magical creatures still lurk on the island be it on it or underneath it and civilization choosing to remain on one side of the land, the other is rumored to be filled with numerous mysterious creatures. Description Enca is a small country filled with lush green forests that have faced the healing waters and the harmful lighting that strikes down at it. Its forests are massively dense and even the most experienced of explorers feel uncomfortable maneuvering through the woodlands. This makes the wildlife thrive within it and so houses hundreds of animals within its bodies, all who have adapted to the maze like vegetation. Numerous people though have described that the inside of these forests look truly remarkable, the colors of the plants that grow within contrast against the healthy plant green. Although there are many ways that the forests have been able to fend off human contact in so many years since humans first settling there. An increase of dangerous insects scatter through the trees and create homes within the wood, whilst some of the larger animals have evolved into large man-killing machines. This explains to why Enca's forests have mostly been untouched in the last hundreds of years and why they remain to be some of the healthiest, and most thriving woodlands in the whole of Ishgar. This has forced human settlement to go near the shores of the islands where the storms get much worse, however over time they have adapted to the area. Human population is rare more in land and these people are usually referred to as Wildlings by the city people. The shores of Enca can only be described to be the very life of the country despite it also bearing the most deaths in the country's history. Numerous ships have mindlessly sailed through the storms only to find themselves crashed onto the shore, bearing hundreds of sailor corpses littered throughout the body. The beaches can only be described as a graveyard and pebbles have washed up onto the shore as they bury both the sand and skeletons of those that laid there before. Sunken ships can even be seen off the coast line, deep underwater with even some lucky ones having sunk into the deep trenches that line around the island. Numerous cities have been built along the coast and feed off the storm's lightning which provides them the electricity that they need to power with. Enca's city remains to be some of the only cities in the world where electricity is free for all. This is of course how House Sibiko's matriarch Wilhelmine Sibiko is able to operate and power the many factories she has located all over the country. The cities lack the usage of gas and coal usage and mainly rely on machines to do the work that they need. They also collect their energy from the strong winds, obvious by the many wind turbines built around the cities near the shores. Power seems to be the very least concern of the residents of Enca, with them generating years worth of power for their city every month. Enca is made up of three islands; Ingens (The largest), Immitis (The middle) and Infans (The smallest). Ingens is currently the only island to which civilization prospers and so is the island that many would widely recognize as Enca. Although Immities and Infans is known to have some sort of residence there, it is mostly made up of small fishing villages by the coast and large tribes of wildlings that dwell within inland. All three islands have mostly been untouched by human advancement and remain the way they existed for hundreds of years, since most modern humans only operate along the coasts. There 'Atmospheric Magic' Enca's strange weather patterns have been the subject of much debate for centuries, as bold explorers have tried and failed to launch a successful voyage to the famed isle. Its fierce storms buffet the sails of any ship, and the treacherous waters, whirlpools and tsunami's ensure that any vessel that draws close is utterly destroyed. Still, such dangers have only brought about fancifal tales of what treasure and wonder lies on the island, with many mages wondering if perhaps these occurances were perhaps of a magical nature. To date there has only been one expedition that could be considered a success as the vessel reportedly was able to get within sight of the island and take measurements. Sadly the ship was heavily damaged leaving only a single survivor who was regretfully retired following rescue. However the measurements they took has astounded researchers as it appears that Enca's atmosphere possess heavy concentrations of eternano or magical energy. The storms that plague the island are believed to be caused due to the turbuluence of this highly saturated atmosphere creating a perpetual feedback cycle which fuels the island strange weather. It has been observed using various other magics that the region itself is an enormous zone where the laws of magic become irrevocably unraveled. The intense saturation of eternano foils any attempt by mages to scry, teleport or otherwise enter the island beyond the standard conventional if highly dangerous means. All attempts have been met with brutal failure, some mages teleporting only to never reappear again, others have had a feedback loop wherein the magical discharge caused significant backlash resulting in catastrophic explosions. Ships using navigational equipment and those with very powerful spyglasses have been able to even map out the islands exterior and what they have found is mind boggling. There appear to be creatures native to the island that despite all adversity thrive. These beasts are no doubt magical, as the concentration of eternano is poisonous even to mages. Many of these creatures have adapted to the storms possessing traits that allow them to harness the energy constantly bombarding the island's surface. How they are able to mitigate and contain the surges of raw magic is uncertain, though there are theories that mages exposed to sufficient levels of eternano might be able to develop similar adaptions. Sadly all efforts for research and investigations have been repelled as it has repeatedly been shown that navigation is impossible due to sudden whirlpools, fierce winds that could topple a vessel into its ocean depths. The magical energy in the atmosphere appears to disrupt the function of magic in general. On its surface magic is simply put "wild", uncontrollable, and difficult to maintain if it can be at all. Due to all of these factors, the Isle of Storms has largely remained an unknown in Earth Land. History There is very little that is known regarding its history, and few if any are able to make expeditions to discover the ancient secrets of the isle. Even if they could, much of the lands history has been eradicated due to the severe weather. What is known is that the island was inhabited by humans or humanoids thousands of years ago, and were supposedly a properous nation. When the storm hit however, much of the island and its inhabitants were killed, and those that didnt perhaps fled or lost at sea. There are those that theorize that the survivors fled underground and have remained ever since. Inhabitants Enca the Isle of Storms is home to a number of beastial species on Earth Land, many of which possess innate magical abilities or magical potential. They are very powerful and stories propagate throughout countries of large sea serpents and other such mythological creatures that dwell in its region. *'Vritra the King of Storms' is the titular ruler of the island and appears as a massive thunderstorm, though it has been known to take on dragon form. *'Indra Svargaloka' was orphaned at sea and washed ashore on Enca. After nearly seven years of surviving on the Dread Isle, the young man now considers the island nation to be his home. Major Geographical Locations Category:Locations Category:GuyCivic